


Welcome to the Jungle

by Carousal



Category: The Rundown (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	

Chapter 1:

"ชั้นชักจะเหลืออดเหลือทนกับนายแล้วนะ ทราวิส!"

จานเปลใบเล็กถูกกระแทกลงบนโต๊ะดังปังจนถั่วกระดอน ทำให้ชายหนุ่มที่กึ่งนั่งกึ่งนอนอยู่ที่โต๊ะตัวมุมสุดติดกับทางเดินเข้าครัวลดหนังสือพิมพ์ลง เผยให้เห็นหน้ามัน ๆ เคราเฟิ้มเหรอหรา ยั่วอารมณ์ที่บูดอยู่แล้วของอีกฝ่ายให้ระเบิดตูมแบบวีสุเวียตถล่มปอมเปอี

"ชั้นไม่ใช่แม่ชีเทเรซ่า แล้วร้านของชั้นก็ไม่ใช่โรงเจ จะได้แจกข่าวต้มกับตังฉ่ายฟรี 24 ชั่วโมง ถ้านายไม่คิดจะจ่างตังค์ก็ไสหัวออกไปได้แล้ว!"

ทราวิสพับหนังสือพิมพ์พลางถอนหายใจ ก่อนจะเงยหน้าทำตาแป๋วแหววใส่ชายหนุ่มร่างล่ำกล้ามใหญ่ในชุดผ้ากันเปื้อนสีขาว เก็บผมที่สั้นกุดอยู่แล้วเรียบร้อยภายใต้หมวกผ้าสีขาวตามพระราชบัญญัติสาธารณสุขขององค์การอาหารและยา...ที่ยืนเท้าสะเอวทำตาโตถมึงทึงถลนจนแทบทะลักออกมานอกเบ้า จมูกบานพะเยิบพะยาบด้วยความโกรธอย่างน่ากลัว

ความคุ้นเคยกับกาฬทวีปอันรกทึบ ทำให้ทราวิสรู้สึกว่า ลิงป่าน่ากลัวกว่า

"อย่างน้อยที่สุด เบค โรงเจยังมีคนเข้า แต่ร้านของนายไม่มี" ทราวิสยักไหล่แบมือเป็นเชิงบุ้ยใบ้ให้มองไปรอบ ๆ ร้านเล็ก ๆ ที่โล่งโจ้ง มีแต่โต๊ะกับเก้าอี้เรียงรายมากมายโดยไม่มีคนนั่ง "นายน่าจะขอบใจชั้นมากกว่า ที่มาช่วยนั่งเป็นนายกวักให้ร้านของนายไม่ถึงกับถูกผีหลอก"

"ร้านชั้นยินดีต้อนรับเฟรดี้ ครูเกอร์ เจสัน หรือซามาร่าก็ได้ทั้งนั้น ถ้าพวกนั้นกินแล้วจ่าย!"เบคตะโกนเสียงดังกว่าเดิม "แต่นายกวักอย่างแก ทราวิส แกเอาแต่นอนกระดิกตีนแล้วสั่งโน่นสั่งนี่โดยไม่จ่ายตัง ชั้นไม่ได้ทำองค์กรการกุศล!"

เจ้าหนุ่มทราวิสลุกจากท่าพังพาบขึ้นมานั่งอย่างเรียบร้อย...ลงเบคขึ้น 'แก' ละก็ เป็นอันว่าอะไรบางอย่างในตัวของเขากำลังจะขาดผึง ทราวิสยกมือขึ้นตบสะโพกสหายที่ปุโลปุแหมาเอาเองป้าบ ๆ อย่างจะปลอบอกปลอบใจ

"เอาน่า เอาน่า คิดในแง่ดีสิเบค" ทราวิสทำเสียงเหมือนหลอกเด็ก "อย่างน้อยที่สุดก็มีฉันที่พิสูจน์ได้ว่านายทำอาหารอร่อย ในโลกทั้งโลกที่ไม่มีใครเข้าร้านของนาย...ชั้นเข้าใจว่านายจะโทษว่าชั้นเป็นไอ้ตัวซวยมากกว่านายกวัก แต่ลองโทษตัวเองบ้างสิ"

"โทษตัวเองเรอะ?" พ่อครัวหนุ่มเลิกคิ้วขึ้นข้างหนึ่งอย่างพิศวงสงกาเต็มที่

"ใช่เลย" ทราวิสยักหน้ายักตา น่าถีบเป็นยิ่งนัก "ลองคิดดูสิเบค ในเมืองใหญ่ที่มีทั้งร้านฟาสต์ฟู้ดเป็นร้อยเฟรนชายส์ ร้านอาหารใหญ่โตมากมายยิ่งกว่าดอกเห็ดหน้าฝน ทำไมลูกค้าถึงจะมาเลือกเข้าร้านของนาย?"

"อย่าเอาฝีมือทำอาหารของฉันไปเทียบกับฟาสต์ฟู้ด" เบคขู่ฟ่อเหมือนถูกตีขนดหางเข้าจังเบอร์

"โอ้ไม่ ใครจะเอาไปเทียบได้ลงคอ" ทราวิสพลิกลิ้นทันที "ฝีมือของนายสุดยอด ใคร ๆ ก็ยอมรับ ...ถ้าพวกเขาได้กินน่ะนะ...แต่เบค ยังไงนายก็รู้แต่เรื่องทำอาหาร" เจ้าหนุ่มแบไม้แบมือประกอบ "แต่พวกนี้มีทั้งการโฆษณา การวางแผนการตลาด ความรู้ทางธุรกิจและจิตวิทยาคนกิน...ไม่ต้องคิดอะไรมาก" ทราวิสโยนถั่วบราซิลเข้าปาก ก่อนจะซดเบียร์ตามเข้าไปอีกต่อ "นายลองตรองดูเอาเองก็แล้วกัน ถ้านายเป็นคนกิน นายจะเลือกเข้าร้านไหนระหว่างร้านใหญ่โตมโหฬารที่มีสาวเสิร์ฟอึ๋ม ๆ โนบรา หรือพ่อครัวหนุ่ม ๆ ขาว ๆ ใส่แค่ผ้ากันเปื้อนกับจี สติง มองเห็นดิงดองรำไร กับร้านเล็ก ๆ เก่า ๆ เน่า ๆ ที่เขย่งก้าวกระโดดจึ๋งไปอีกฟากถนนฝั่งตรงข้ามก็ออกชนบทแล้ว พ่อครัว เด็กเสิร์ฟ เด็กล้างชามเป็นคนเดียวกัน แถมยังหน้าตาเดินไปไหนก็โหนกนำดั้งอย่างนายนี่น่ะ? เอาเบียร์มาอีกซิเบค""

เจ้าของร้านหน้าบึ้ง กระแทกเหยือกเบียร์รินส่งให้ ก่อนจะกระแทกก้นลงบนเก้าอี้ตัวข้าง ๆ นิ้วใหญ่โตตวัดแก้วใบบางที่คว่ำอยู่ให้หงายขึ้น ก่อนจะเริ่มจ้นเทลงแก้วตัวเองบ้าง ทราวสเลิกคิ้วเมื่อเบคยกของเหลวสีอำบุษราคัมฟองฟอดขึ้นดื่มอัก ๆ ราวกับกินน้ำ...เขาไม่เคยเห็นหมอนี่ดื่มก่อนเวลาปิดร้าน...อันที่จริงมันเป็นอนันตริยกรรมสำหรับเบคด้วยซ้ำไป

"จริงของนาย แล้วก็จริงของพ่อนายด้วย โลกนี้ไม่มีอะไรง่ายเลยจริง ๆ" ชายหนุ่มกระแทกแก้วที่แห้งเหือดเหลือเพียงร่องรอยของฟองเบียร์ขาว ๆ เลื่อนลงก้นแก้วช้า ๆ "ฝีมือทำอาหารจะมีประโยชน์อะไรถ้าไม่มีคนกิน"

เบคถอนหายใจก่อนจะก้มหน้าลง ยกมือขึ้นนวดต้นคออย่างเหนื่อยล้า...นอกเหนือจากความท้อแท้ที่ไม่มีใครให้โอกาสเขาได้พิสูจน์ฝีมือที่อุตส่าห์สั่งสมมา...เบคยังต้องกลุ้มใจเรื่องภาวะเศรษฐกิจของร้านเพิ่มขึ้นมาอีกอย่าง...จริงอยู่ว่าค่าจ้างงวดสุดท้ายที่เขาได้รับมาจากพ่อของทราวิสจะมากพอที่จะทำให้ความฝันของเขาเป็นจริงได้ แต่นอกจากเงินก้อนที่เขาต้องจ่ายไปกับค่าเช้าร้าน ค่าตกแต่งและเป็นต้นทุนแล้ว เบคมีราคาของความปลอดภัยที่เขาต้องจ่าย เพื่อให้สัมมาอาชีพที่เขาประกอบไม่ต้องประสบกับความยุ่งยากโดยไม่จำเป็น...มันเป็นขนบธรรมเนียมที่คนที่เติบโตมาจากย่านฮาร์เล็มอย่างเขาเข้าใจดียิ่งกว่าหนึ่งบวกหนึ่งเป็นสอง...เบคไม่ต้องการมีเรื่องกับเจ้าถิ่นแม้ว่าเขาจะมั่นใจ พ่อของทราวิสเป็นอีกปัจจัยที่เขาจำเป็นต้องห่วง เขาหอบหิ้วลูกชายของเต้านายหนีการตามล่าไปแทบจะทั่วอเมริกากว่าจะหาหลักใหม่ให้ปักได้ ถ้าเงินทำให้หลีกเลี่ยงเรื่องยุ่งยากที่อาจพาเขากลับไปเผชิญหน้ากับนายเก่าอีกครั้ง มันก็เป็นราคาที่เขายินดีจ่าย

แต่รวม ๆ เข้าแล้ว มันก็ไม่ใช่น้อยเหมือนกัน...เบคเทเบียร์ลงแก้วจนปริ่ม ก่อนจะกระแทกเข้าไปอีกครั้ง...เงินก้อนใหญ่มีแต่จะร่อยหรอลงไปเรื่อย ๆ โดยไม่มีหนทางจะงอกเงยกลับมา ตราบใดที่ลูกค้าคนเดียวของร้านเขายังเป็นเจ้าทราวิสผู้ปวารณาตัวเป็นนายกวักแลกของกินไปมื้อ ๆ

ทราวิสกลอกตาไปมา แลบลิ้นออกมาเลียริมฝีปากแห้งผากราวกำลังชั่งใจที่จะกล่าวอะไรบางอย่าง ก่อนจะขยับเก้าอี้เลื่อนเข้าไปหาเบคเหมือนจะตั้งท่าเจรจาธุรกิจพันล้าน

"หุบปากไปเลยทราวิส" เบคขัดขึ้นก่อนที่อีกฝ่ายจะทันได้อ้าปาก

"ฉันยังไม่ทันได้พูดอะไรเลย" ทราวิสแบมือออกแสดงความบริสุทธิ์ใจ

"แค่อ้าปากก็เห็นไปถึงไส้ตรงแล้ว" เบคชำเลืองมองคู่สนทนาด้วยสายตาชังน้ำหน้าเป็นที่ยิ่ง เขากระดกน้ำสีอำพันเข้าปากวูบเดียวหมดแก้วไม่เกรงใจตับ "นายไม่เข้าใจหรือไงว่าฉันดิ้นรนแค่ไหนเพื่อจะได้หลุดพ้นจากไอ้งานบ้า ๆ และสภาพสังคมแบบนั้น ฉันทำทุกอย่างเพื่อจะได้มายืนอยู่ในจุดนี้ มีทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่มีอย่างทุกวันนี้ ร้านเล็ก ๆ กับชีวิตที่สงบสุข ทำไมนายถึงพยายามจะเซ้าซี้กวนใจให้ฉันกลับไปทำงานอย่างเดิมนั่นนัก?"

"ใจเย็น ๆ เพื่อนยาก" ลูกชายอดีตเจ้านายตบบ่าอดีตนักเลงรับจ้างของพ่อปุ ๆ อย่างเห็นอกเห็นใจเต็มที่ "ฟังให้จบก่อน ใช่ ฉันเห็นด้วยนะว่าชีวิตที่สงบสุขเป็นสิ่งที่ใคร ๆ ล้วนพึงปรารถนา การไล่ตามความฝันเป็นสิ่งที่ดี และอาหารของนายก็วิเศษเลิศเลอ...ขาดอยู่อย่างเดียว..." ทราวิสถอนหายใจใหญ่อย่างที่ไม่ต้องพิจารณาก็รู้ว่าแกล้งทำ "ไม่ใครก็ใครไม่พร้อมสำหรับอีกฝ่ายหนึ่ง ไม่ใช่นายไม่พร้อมสำหรับลูกค้าก็ลูกค้าไม่พร้อมสำหรับนาย ชะตากรรมถึงไม่ส่งผลให้เขาและเธอมาเจ๊อะกัน...เบค ถึงฉันจะไม่เคยยุ่งเรื่องเงิน ๆ ทอง ๆ ของนาย ฉันก็พอจะกะได้อยู่หรอก ทุนตั้งร้านที่นายได้มาจากป๊ะป๋าตั้งท่าจะหมดแล้วใช่เปล่า?"

เบคไม่ตอบ เขาไม่พูดอะไรเลย

"ถูกละสิ" ทราวิสจ้องหน้าเบค "เบค ของอย่างนี้น่ะนะ ถ้านายไร้หัวคิดทางการตลาดขนาดนั้น นายก็ต้องเอาความถึกและบึกบึนเข้าแลก...ระยะทางพิสูจน์ม้า กาลเวลาพิสูจน์คน...ฉันน่ะไม่สงสัยในความถึกของนายหรอกนะ แต่ร้านน้อย ๆ ของนายนี่น่ะสิที่ฉันยังสงสัยอยู่"

"เข้าประเด็นซะที" เบคคำราม เขากำแก้วที่ว่างเปล่าแน่น "ก่อนที่ฉันจะตั๊นไอ้ปากช่างเจรจาของนายให้ฉีจนกินน้ำพริกไม่ได้ไปหลายเดือน"

"อย่าโมโหโทโส" ทราวิสพูดเนิบ ๆ ไม่ได้มีท่าทางกลัวเกรงเลยแม้แต่น้อย "ที่ฉันอยากจะพูดก็คือ นายทู่ซี้ทนรอให้คนรู้จักร้านของนายแล้วเข้ามากินต่อไปไม่ไหวหรอกเบค อีกไม่นานนายก็ต้องปิดร้าน ถ้านายยังคิดจะกินทุนเก่าไปเรื่อย ๆ อย่างนี้ละก็" เขาชะโงกตัวมาข้างหน้า พยายามสบตาเบค "ทำไมนายไม่ใช้ประสบการณ์และพรสวรรค์ที่นายมีหาทุนมาเพิ่มเพื่อยืดระยะเวลาและลมหายใจของร้านนายต่อไปอีกสักหน่อยล่ะ บางทีมันอาจจะคาบเกี่ยวกับเวลาที่นายจะประสบความสำเร็จกับอาชีพในฝันของนายอยู่รอมร่อก็ได้นะ"

เจ้าของร้านชำเลืองมองนายกวักด้วยสายตาที่บ่งบอกอย่างชัดเจนว่าไม่ได้หลงคารมคมน้ำลาย "มีใครที่ไหนอยากจะเข้ามากินอาหารในร้านที่เจ้าของทำ Part time เป็นนักเลงหรือไง นายอ่านซิตี้ฮันเตอร์มากไปแล้ว"

"บ้าสิ ฉันไม่ได้ยุให้นายไปทำงานประเภทตีหัวหมาด่าแม่เจ๊กสักหน่อย" ทราวิสจุ๊ปาก "ยังมีงานอื่นอีกที่นายจะได้ใช้ความสามารถ...นอกเหนือจากเรื่องทำกับข้าวน่ะนะ...ให้เป็นประโยชน์ ยกตัวอย่างเช่น..." ทราวิสแลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปาก อากัปกิริยาที่ทำให้รู้ว่าเขากำลังตื่นเต้น หรือไม่ก็กำลังจะเอ่ยถึงเรื่องที่เหมาะใจ "ไปขุดทองที่เปรูกับฉันเป็นต้น"

เบคพ่นลมหายใจพรืด เบือนหน้าหนีพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มที่แปลความหมายได้ว่า 'กูว่าแล้ว'

"เฮ้! อย่าทำท่าอย่างนั้นนะ!" ทราวิสขึ้นเสียงอย่างมีน้ำโห "การที่ความฝันของตัวเองมีอุปสรรคแล้วก็กลายเป็นจริงไม่ได้ ไม่ได้หมายความว่ามันจะทำให้นายมีสิทธิดูถูกความฝันของคนอื่นนะเบค!"

"ลืมตาซะทีไอ้หนู ความฝันของนายมันงี่เง่ากว่าฉันเสียอีก" เบคทำเสียงเยาะเย้ย "ขุดทองที่เปรูงั้นเรอะ? ฉันไม่ยักเคยได้ยินมาก่อนว่าเปรูมีอะไรนอกจากอินคากับโคเคน แล้วไอ้อย่างไหนล่ะที่เป็นเป้าหมายของนาย? ทราวิส นี่นายคิดว่าในชีวิตหนึ่ง ๆ ของคนเราน่ะ จะมีโอกาสถูกหวยเจอรูปปั้นทองคำอย่างคราวที่บราซิลนั่นมากกว่าหนึ่งครั้งจริง ๆ น่ะเหรอ?"

"มันไม่ใช่การบังเอิญถูกหวย!" ทราวิสตะเบ็งเสียงตะโกนสุดหลอดคอหอยอย่างขัดใจ "มันมาจากการประมวลข้อมูลและการค้นคว้าอย่างถูกต้องตามหลักวิชาการต่างหาก และฉัน..."

"หยุดพูดมากปากเหม็นเรื่องไปหาสมบัติจากไอ้อารยธรรมโบราณขวานถากอะไรของนายนั่นสักที มันหมดยุคของโฮวาร์ด คาร์เตอร์ไปนานแล้ว บนโลกนี้ไม่มีดินก้อนไหนที่ไม่ถูกพลิก ไม่มีตารางนิ้วไหนไม่ถูกขุดจนพรุน ไม่มีทองแล้วไอ้หนู ไม่มีแม้แต่พลวงด้วยซ้ำ!" เบคขัดจังหวะ ไม่ยอมให้ทราวิสพูดจนจบประโยค "ไม่ต้องพยายามโน้มน้าวให้ฉัน 'ไปด้วย' เลยทราวิส ฉันไม่สนใจ ดูปาก ฉัน-ไม่-สน-ใจ!" เขาย้ำทีละคำอย่างหนักแน่น "โอเค ถ้านายอยากให้ฉันเป็นบอดี้การ์ด ตามตูดนายไปสุดหล้าฟ้าเขียวสุดแต่นายจะบัญชา ก็ลองเสนอค่าจ้างพร้อมมัดจำมาก่อนเป็นไง? แต่ฉันละอยากรู้จริง ๆ ว่านายจะเอาอะไรมาจ่าย ในเมื่อทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่นายยัดลงท้องไปมันล้วนแล้วแต่บวกอยู่ในต้นทุนของไอ้ความมีอุปสรรคที่กลายเป็นจริงไม่ได้ด้วย"

ทราวิสนิ่งเงียบ เบคลุกขึ้นจากโต๊ะ ใช้สองนิ้วคีบแก้วที่ไม่เหลือแม้แต่ฟองวางบนถาดไม้ใบย่อม จัดหมวกกับผ้ากันเปื้อนให้เข้าที่อีกครั้ง "หวังว่านายจะไม่เซ้าซี้ฉันอีกในเวลาอันใกล้ อย่าลืมล่ะทราวิส ค่าจ้างพร้อมมัดจำสำหรับการเจรจาครั้งหน้า ไม่งั้นก็หุบปากซะ"

เบคหันหลังเดินกลับเข้าครัว ทราวิสมองตามพร้อมกับเคาะนิ้วกับโต๊ะอย่างครุ่นคิด

ความเหน็ดเหนื่อยถูกขับไล่ออกไปผ่านทางการระบายลมหายใจเฮือกใหญ่หลังจากบิดผ้าขี้ริ้วถูพื้นสะบัดขึ้นราวตากเสร็จ เบคแอ่นตัวบิดเอวด้วยความเมื่อยขบพร้อมกับกวาดสายตาสำรวจความเรียบร้อยไปรอบร้านเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายของวัน...จานชามได้รับการล้างเช็ดทำความสะอาดจัดเรียงบนชั้น โต๊ะถูกขัดถูขึ้นเงาเป็นมันปลาบ แม้กระทั่งพื้นก็สะอาดเอี่ยม...งานมีเสมอ แม้ว่าร้านจะไม่มีลูกค้า...เบคถอดผ้ากันเปื้อนออกขยุ้มไว้ในมือเตรียมจะเอาไปใส่เครื่องซัก...ไม่อยากจะจินตนาการเลยว่าถ้าต่อไปมีลูกค้าเข้าร้านเยอะ ๆ แล้วลำพังคนเดียวจะทำยังไงไหว บางทีถ้าถึงเวลานั้นแล้ว เขาอาจจะต้องจ้างลูกมืออีกสักสองคน เพื่อที่เขาจะได้ตั้งใจปฏิบัติหน้าที่อยู่หน้าเตาได้เต็มความสามารถ...คนหนึ่งคอยเสิร์ฟอาหาร และอาจจะรวมถึงเก็บเงิน เขาคงจะต้องหาเด็กสาว ๆ หน้าตาดี ๆ ที่ไว้ใจได้ และอีกคนก็ต้องเป็นเด็กหนุ่มคล่องแคล่วที่จะช่วยเก็บโต๊ะและเอาจานชามไปใส่เครื่องล้าง...นี่ก็อีกที่เขาคงจะต้องเจียดเงินไปซื้อ...เครื่องล้างจาน...ไม่มีใครมีเวลาว่างพอเอาจานชามมาล้างทีละใบหรอกในตอนที่งานเต็มมืออย่างนั้น นั่นก็คงจะหลายสตางค์อยู่...หรือว่าเขาควรจะตัดสินใจจ้างพนักงานแค่คนเดียวดีนะ นี่ถ้าเจ้าทราวิสมันขยันขันแข็งกว่านี้ และช่วยงานให้มันคุ้มค่าข้าวบ้างก็จะดีหรอก

เบคชะงัก ชื่อของทราวิสที่จู่โจมเข้ามาในความคิดทำให้เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมาจากหลังเคาท์เตอร์บาร์ที่กำลังไขกุญแจ และกวาดสายตาไปโดยรอบ...ร้านเล็ก ๆ เงียบสงัด เก้าอี้ทุกตัวถูกยกขึ้นวางบนโต๊ะเพื่อความสะดวกในการเก็บกวาด นอกจากตัวเขาแล้ว ไม่มีเสียงลมหายใจอื่นใดอีกเลยในวิมานน้อย ๆ หลังนี้...เบคเพิ่งจะสังเกตว่าทราวิสไม่อยู่ ดูเหมือนว่าเขาจะเห็นหมอนั่นแวบ ๆ จากทางหางตาว่ามันผลุนผลันออกจากร้านไปตั้งแต่บ่าย...เอาละ อันที่จริงมันก็ไม่ใช่แค่หางตาหรอกเพราะว่าเขารับรู้เต็มอกเต็มใจเชียวละว่าทราวิสออกไป เพียงแต่เขาแกล้งทำเป็นไม่เห็นเท่านั้นเอง ตามปกติ นอกจากไปเตร็ดเตร่ในเมืองกับไปห้องสมุดประชาชนเป็นพัก ๆ แล้ว ทราวิสจะมากินมานอน อ่านหนังสือบ้าง เล่นเกมส์บ้าง ไม่ก็กางแผนที่ทำอะไรง่วนอยู่ที่โต๊ะตัวโปรดที่อยู่ติดกับทางเดินเข้าครัว เพื่อจะได้สะดวกเวลาร้องสั่งให้เขาทำอะไรให้กิน...ไม่ดีกับสภาวะการเงินของร้านหรอก แต่บางทีมันก็มีผลต่อจิตใจบ้างนิด ๆ หน่อย ๆ แล้วยังไงซะ ของสดบางอย่าง ถึงไม่ให้เจ้าทราวิสกระเดือกลงท้องไป มันก็ต้องเน่าอยู่แล้ว เขาจึงทำเป็นไม่รู้ไม่เห็นกับการกระหน่ำสั่งแหลกทุกเมนูไปจนถึงแหกเมนูของมัน ยกเว้นเวลาหงุดหงิดขึ้นมาก็กระแทกมันเสียทีหนึ่งอย่างเมื่อตอนกลางวัน

เบคขมวดคิ้วในขณะที่เหลือบมองม่านสีเทาภายนอกหน้าต่างที่กำลังคลี่ลงคลุมเปลือกโลกอย่างรวดเร็ว...ตามปกติเวลานี้ทราวิสมักจะอยู่ที่ร้านเสมอ เพราะไม่มีที่ให้เตร็ดเตร่แล้ว และที่สำคัญคือเป็นเวลาอาหารค่ำ...เขายักไหล่ก่อนจะไขกุญแจ กระชากลิ้นชักเคาท์เตอร์ออกมาอย่างรวดเร็ว...หมอนั่นไม่ใช่เด็กแล้ว และเขาก็ไม่ใช่พ่อมัน จะไสหัวไปตายที่ไหนมันก็ไม่ใช่ธุระกงการอะไรของเขานี่

บัญชีของสดที่ต้องซื้อพรุ่งนี้ยาวเหยียดเป็นหางว่าวจนคนเป็นพ่อครัวต้องถอนใจ...เขาคงจะกระตือรือร้นกว่านี้มาก ถ้าข้าวปลาอาหารที่สะสมในร้านจะหายหดหมดไปเพราะลูกค้าเอามันติดท้องกลับบ้านไปด้วย แต่นี่มันกลับต้องสูญมูลค่าไปเปล่า ๆ ด้วยการต้องลงถังขยะเมื่อวันหมดอายุในปฏิทินหมุนมาถึง..เบคนั่งหมิ่น ๆ บนเก้าอี้ คอตกก้มมองกระดาษ ก่อนจะแค่นเสียงในลำคอออกมาอย่างคับแค้นโชคชะตา...เด็กสาวหน้าตาดีไว้ใจได้กับเด็กหนุ่มแข็งแรงเป็นแค่ความจรรโลงใจเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ จากจินตนาการที่ไม่เป็นรูปเป็นร่าง น่าอายที่เขากล้าอุกอาจคิดไปถึงเวลาที่จะได้หน้ามันอยู่หน้าเตาจานแล้วจานเล่า ทั้ง ๆ ที่นอกจากทราวิสแล้ว ยังไม่มีใครในเมืองนี้เคยเดินผ่านประตูร้านเขาเข้ามาเลยด้วยซ้ำ

บางที...การขุดเจอทองของอินคาที่เปรูอาจจะเป็นความจริงง่ายกว่าความฝันลม ๆ แล้ง ๆ ของเขาก็เป็นได้...เบคคิดในใจอย่างเยาะหยันตัวเอง...ทราวิสอาจพูดถูก เขารบกับการคาดเดาความคิดของผู้คนในยุคปัจจุบัน ส่วนหมอนั่นรบกับการคาดเดาความคิดของคนในอดีต เขาไม่รู้หรอกว่าอย่างไหนยากกว่ากัน แต่อย่างน้อย ทราวิสก็เคยประสบความสำเร็จมาแล้วครั้งหนึ่ง เขาสิที่ไม่เคย

"เปรู..." เบคพึมพำด้วยท่าทางครุ่นคิด

สิบสองครั้งจากการกระทบกันของโลหะทองเหลืองภายในกลไกนาฬิกาแขวนผนังเรือนใหญ่ ก่อกำเนิดเสียงที่ไม่เพียงกึกก้องไปทั่วห้องเท่านั้น แต่นั่นยังเป็นสัญญาณการสิ้นสุดความอดทนของเบคอีกด้วย

ความมืดสลัวจากแสงโคมสีส้มจางที่หัวเตียงถูกทำลายฉับพลันเมื่อเจ้าของห้องลุกจากเตียงที่ล้มตัวลงนอนกระสับกระส่ายไปได้เพียงครู่เดียว แล้วไปกดสวิตช์ที่กลางห้อง...สว่างจ้าจนตาพร่า...เบคเงยหน้าขึ้นมองต้นเสียงที่ยังไม่เงียบหายด้วยสีหน้าที่แสดงความกังวลอย่างชัดเจน

เที่ยงคืนแล้ว...เลยเวลาที่รถม้าจะเปลี่ยนเป็นฟักทอง และซินเดอเรลลาก็กลับเป็นนางก้นครัว แต่ทราวิสก็ยังไม่กลับ...เบคเดินไปที่ตะกร้าผ้าใช้แล้วหน้าตู้ ควานหากางเกงตัวเมื่อเย็นขึ้นมาสวมทับบอกเซอร์อย่างเร่งร้อน...มันผิดปกติมากเกินไป ครั้งสุดท้ายที่ทราวิสกลับบ้านดึกคือเมื่อตอนที่พวกเขาย้ายมาอยู่ที่นี่ใหม่ ๆ แล้วมัวแต่หมกมุ่นอยู่กับหนังสือถูกใจในห้องสมุดจนลืมเวลา รถหมดแล้วและไม่มีแท็กซี่ที่ไหนยินดีมาส่งไอ้หน้าโจร หมอนั่นจึงต้องเดินกลับ กว่าจะถึงบ้านก็ล่อเข้าไปเกือบสี่ทุ่ม

แต่นั่นมันก็ตั้งครึ่งปีมาแล้ว ตอนนี้ทราวิสเป็นเพื่อนกับคนครึ่งเมือง จึงเป็นอันแน่ใจได้ว่าสถานการณ์น่าสมเพชเช่นนั้นจะไม่มีวันเกิดขึ้นอีก...เบคสะบัดเสื้อเชิ้ตที่ยังไม่ได้รีดออกจากไม้แขวนมาสวมลวก ๆ ความร้อนใจทับทวีขึ้นตามจินตนาการที่ฟุ้งซ่าน...อุบัติเหตุ? ถูกจี้ปล้น? โดนทำร้าย? อะไรก็เกิดขึ้นได้ทั้งนั้นสำหรับไอ้คนที่เดินเหินไม่ค่อยสังเกตสังกา และไม่มีสัญชาตญาณในการต่อสู้ป้องกันตัวเองจากเหตุร้ายที่ไม่คาดฝันเอาเสียเลยแบบนั้น...เบคคิดอย่างว้าวุ่นขณะที่โยนรองเท้าผ้าใบแล้วเสือกเท้าสวมลวก ๆ โดยไม่ได้สวมถุงเท้า

เขาซอยเท้าวิ่งลงมาชั้นล่าง...เงาเก้าอี้ระเกะระกะท่ามกลางความมืดที่มีเพียงแสงสลัว ๆ จากเสาไฟฟ้าด้านนอก ถนนที่ลอดผ่านบานกระจกหน้าต่างเข้ามาได้หน่อยหนึ่งยืนทะมึนเหมือนจะหลอน...เบคไม่ใส่ใจ เขาควานหากุญแจจากที่ซ่อนเล็ก ๆ ตรงมุมเคาท์เตอร์มือไม้สั่น...เขาน่าจะคิดออกตามหาเร็วกว่านี้

เบครีบ หมกมุ่นกับความคิดของตัวเองจนไม่ทันเห็นเงาที่วูบผ่าน มันหยุดลงตรงหน้าประตูในจังหวะเดียวกับที่เขาไขกุญแจผิด ๆ ถูก ๆ ความมืดที่เขาไม่ไยดีจะเปิดไฟทำลายด้วยกลัวจะเสียเวลาทำให้ช้าหนักเข้าไปอีก...ทันทีที่กุญแจถูกดอกเสียบเข้าไปถูกรูและหมุนถูกทิศทาง ประตูไม้บานหนาก็ตีกลับกระแทกหน้า น้ำหนักของอะไรบางอย่างถาโถมลงมาทับโดยไม่ทันให้ตั้งตัว

เบคอ้าปากจะส่งเสียงร้อง แต่ช้ากว่าน้ำหนักที่ตะปบลงมาบนริมฝีปากของเขา เบคเบิกตาโพลง ท่ามกลางความสลัวของแสงนีออนจากถนนในตำแหน่งที่ไกลออกไป กระดาษแผ่นเล็ก ๆ สีเขียวไหลพลั่งพร่างออกมาจากกระเป๋าใบเขื่องที่เปิดอ้าหลุ่นตุ้บลงไประหว่างร่างของเขากับเงาร่างของเจ้าของน้ำหนักที่ตะปบปิดปาก ทะลักพร่างพรูราวกับสายน้ำหลาก...ขนาด รูปร่าง สีสัน ไปจนกระทั่งกลิ่นเหม็นหืนเฉพาะตัวที่หากไม่จ่อจมูกดมจนชิดใกล้จะไม่เคยได้กลิ่นนั้นวิสัชชนาตัวตนของมันโดยมิพักต้องสงสัย

มือหยาบกร้านที่เหลืออีกข้างคว้าหมับกำธนบัตรดอลลาร์ที่ชำระหนี้ได้ตามกฎหมายมาโบกสะบัดตรงหน้าเบค ลูกไฟสองลูกลุกโชนอยู่ท่ามกลางความมืด

"ป๋าเหมาตลอดชีวิตเลยอีหนู เท่าไหร่จ๊ะคนสวย!"


End file.
